Running into the Demon King
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: First ever reserved 5 dollar paid Free story by ObeliskX for fast turn order for writing. What if Team Kazuma ran into the Demon King by pure accident when they were sneaking around the Castle and were forced to fight him... hilarity ensues and Kazuma's iconic irritation with his allies pop up again... will the group beat the Demon King?, find out now in RITDK!


**The scene opens up to show TME while he was working on typing the story and noticed the readers.**

"**Hello dear readers, and welcome to a first ever Konosuba fic, it doesn't have a title Per say but let's just call it VS the Demon King and use it as a placeholder, this fic was requested by ObeliskX and this is a reserved free story, you see if you look in CCTC or Curiosity calls the cat, I have a new and cheap payment option for requests for Atomsk and I or just I, you see a person who made a free request could pay 5 dollars to me to have their story worked on now instead of waiting who knows how long for it to be written, now there is a 10 dollar price for co-op work but the same rules apply but its only per chapter, not an entire series so if you want to request a chapter, pay 5 or 10 dollars for solo or co-op work respectively to have it done now by myself or Atomsk and I." TME said when he gave his new payment method for requesters who wanted a free story worked on now instead of later.**

"**Anyway this story again is requested by ObeliskX, and he paid 10 dollars to me to write two chapters, this is a one shot featuring Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness while they fight the Demon King… though not in the way they would think… the other story is a Magi story with a lemon featuring Sinbad and Yamuraiha, but I can explain them later for those who don't read the manga or watch the anime… anyway onto the hijinx of the main party of Konosuba!" TME said before he snapped his fingers and the scene went to a massive demonic castle in the middle of a wasteland where two armies were colliding.**

* * *

**Wastelands/ Demon King's castle/ ?**

However the scene went from the epic battle outside to show four people sneaking through the demon King's castle.

Now one may wonder why these four were not in the battle out front and were sneaking through the castle like common burglars… but the answer was surprisingly simple... One was a coward, another had no real combat skills, another was a one shot explosion user who would be dead weight after one spell cast, and finally… one was a masochist of epic levels who's thrill to get hit only matched her mastery of never hitting anything.

Now while the three who were not cowards did want to fight… well.. The Coward had the brains and knowhow to manipulate them to not do anything stupid.

The group in order is as followed.

Kazuma: The leader of the group much to his Chagrin since he never wanted to be the practical babysitter more or less… he was originally born in a different world and died a pathetic death where he not only died of shock, his corpse pissed itself after he died in his home world… his family laughed at his body when they saw it and after he died he met Aqua the goddess… or former Goddess thanks to her insults and laughter to Kazuma so Karma was hitting her hard that day.

Aqua: Former Goddess and unintentional founder of the Axis order, she is a powerful magical user… however because of her misuse of point spending and the fact her stats were technically maxed… her intelligence and Luck were always piss poor… many of her skills were either party tricks or healing and buff like in nature and many of her attacks were… well hit or miss for the most part… honestly if she had more intelligence she would actually be a threat but… well… honestly can't fix was is shattered beyond recognition…

Megumin: A woman from a clan of Crimson Demon's who for some baffling reason only puts her skill points into explosion magic… however thanks to her never using points on mana her casting of the powerful spell is only limited to once per day since the spell drains her so much that it pretty much makes her collapse after use… so in a nutshell a one shot glass cannon who breaks after use and had to be repaired to be used again the next day.

Darkness: AKA Dustiness Ford Lalatina is a Crusader who is a follower of the Eris Cult and is a Grade A Masochist… no fooling the main reason she wanted to be a crusader was to be abused… though there were few situations that could make her act like a normal person, those situations were so few and far between that they might as well be non existent… in fact her dream was to get sexually abused by the demon King and be in a relationship with an abusive alcoholic and be forced to sell her body for money. **(Note from TME: I cannot make this up, this is directly from the Konosuba Wikia and is a canon thing… look it up… makes me wonder if my OC Lillum is the less kinky one… now that is something I never thought I would write but looks like Lillum has a contender for kinkiest woman.)**

The Four party team had followed the main hero team into the castle and while the hero team was busy fighting monsters and demonic generals… Team Kazuma was going through each room carefully to try and find items to use.

Though contrary to how they seemed it wasn't for nobel goals… at least for 2 people of the group… Kazuma wanted to get some easy treasure while Aqua, though wanting to fight the demon King… was sticking near Kazuma with a nervous look on her face.

Megumin was pretty much forbidden to use her explosion unless necessary and for good measure, Kazuma had her staff in his hands much to her chagrin and pretty much ordered everyone to keep quiet for their stealth mission to get plenty of treasure.

Darkness… well… she was slightly panting at the possibility of them getting attacked in the Demon King's castle… and possibly tortured and abused by the Demon King and his men and women.

That… caused Kazuma to sweatdrop when he was the only one who seemed to notice that… he was here in this fantasy world for years and up until now he was forced to stick by Aqua weather he liked it or not… same with Megumin and Darkness and hopefully if the hero team took out the Demon King, he would be free from these people… granted they did grow on him but… the things he did were not stuff he would like to remember since some instances actually had him die and Aqua brought him back to this world weather he liked it or not.

Now things would be better if actually had either powerful weapons, skills, or a party to work with… but… aside from the occasional high level weapon or two which he could barely use… everything else was pretty much mid tier stuff… this kind of settup would never work against the Demon king.

The group approached a door and went inside to try and find some loot… nothing… same with the next and the next and the next… one thing Kazuma had going for him was his luck stat which was abnormally high.

Seems it helped with keeping the group out of trouble for now.

Though… when the group entered a new door on habit… they forgot to check the style of the door which was massive to say the least and one part they happened to press on was made to open like a smaller human sized door. **(A/N: Think of the Disney Castle Door in KHII and you get a general idea.)**

Though when they went in Kazuma regretted every action he had in his life… though part of him laughed when Aqua gave the mother of all screams when right before them was the biggest toad monster that they ever saw with a large crown on his head with an oddly tiny jewel which was looking right at them and it seemed surprised to see the group as well.

"**Well… this is surprising… didn't expect adventurers to get this far in my castle." **The Massive toad monster said which caused the group to get wide eyes.

"H-H-Hold on… does that mean… that you are…" Kazuma said while the Massive toad monster cleared his throat before he spoke.

"**Indeed, contrary to my toad like appearance, I am the Demon King!" **The Toad said before his power surged and everyone screamed when they were blown back by the power alone.

They crashed against the massive doors and though Kazuma quickly got up with Aqua doing the same, they tried to find the door for different reasons.

"Come on where is the door!, we gotta get outta here!" Kazuma said with a worried tone to his voice while Aqua keeps hitting other parts while crying.

"WAAAAA NOT A TOAD!, ANYTHING BUT A TOAD!" Aqua yelled which made the Demon King sweatdrop while Darkness and Megumin got to their feet and Megumin got her staff off the ground when Kazuma dropped it.

"Demon King!, I the ArchWizard of Explosions will slay you!" Megumin said before she starts to chant her iconic explosion spell though the Demon King just shot a large tentacle like tongue out at Megumin while others shot from his mouth though Darkness got in the way and was wrapped up by the tongues and groans with a blush on her face when her body was constricted greatly.

"AHH!, I can't believe you got me in your vile tongues trapping my body like this, I bet your going to get rid of my armor and have your way with me you brute!" Darkness said which made the Demon King sweatdrop at what Darkness said.

"**What is wrong with you?" **The Demon King asked while Kazuma chuckles nervously.

"H-Hehe… I ask that every day… look Mr. Demon King… think you could just let us go?, there are stronger adventurers coming and I doubt you want to fight guys as odd as us right?" Kazuma said when he tried to reason with the Demon King… but he got a look of horror when Megumin completes her spell and the Demon King was hit hard and he dropped Darkness as a result.

"GYA!" Darkness groans when she hits the ground hard and Megumin groans when she fell on the ground when she used all her mana in that attack and Aqua laughed next to Kazuma out of the blue when the explosion seemed to continue.

"H-Hahaha!, how do you like that you toad Bastard!?" Aqua said while she points at the explosion which fades now to cause everyone to freeze… when the Demon King didn't have a scratch from that explosion but boy did it look ticked.

"**Now then… can anyone guess what I am about to do now that I have been attacked?" **The Demon King said while glaring at the four while Kazuma gulped.

"Uh… toss out out of the castle?" Kazuma said while the Demon King raised an eyebrow.

"**Not even close…" **The Demon King said before he shot out four tongues and they all wrapped around Aqua, Kazuma, Megumin, and Darkness before it pulled them in and swallowed them whole and burped.

* * *

**In the Demon King's stomach**

"WAAAAAA!, KAZUMA WE WERE EATEN BY THE DEMON KING!, EATEN BY THE KING OF TOADS I TELL YOU!" Aqua cried out while she shook Kasuma while he, Darkness, Aqua, and Megumin sat on a large piece of meat that was thankfully mostly undigested.

Kazuma's eye twitched before he knocked Aqua onto her back.

"Oh shut it and let me think, not the first time we were eaten before after all." Kazuma said while he thought back on how to get out of this.

When the fight started, Kazuma noticed a small glow from the gem on his crown when the Demon King made a few attacks with his tongue, the glow was too fast for the hyper Aqua, the knocked out Megumin, and the masochistic Darkness to notice and Kazuma smirks when he had an idea.

He then stands up on the piece of meat that he was on and raised his hand up into the air.

"Hehe, I may have a way out of here, lets just hope my Luck and ability can work in here…" Kazuma said when he called out his iconic technique and his hand glows.

"**STEAAAAAALLLL!" **Kazuma yelled while the Demon King blinks when he felt something off about him but shrugged it off when he didn't feel any different a moment later but on the inside of the Demon King's gut…

Kazuma chuckles before full blown laughing when he held the jewel from the Demon King's crown in his hand when his steal ability worked while Darkness looks confused.

"Uh Kazuma?... why try and steal that?" Darkness asked which caused Kazuma to chuckle.

"Simple… I noticed this thing glowing when the Demon King attacked us… I'm pretty sure this is the source of his power so if we use this… well…" Kazuma said before he chuckles darkly while Darkness looked surprised.

"Really?, you think this is the source of the Demon King's power?" Darkness asked while Aqua tried to snatch the orb but Kazuma quickly moved the orb away from her reach.

"And just what are you going to do with this?" Kazuma said while giving Aqua a half lidded look.

"What do you think?, destroy it and we get rid of the Demon King's power and he is easy to take down." Aqua said while Kazuma got a tick mark on his head.

"IDIOT!, what if you smash this and this guy shrinks or something?, I'm pretty sure a guy like this is fodder without this gem and he could just return to normal… now try and think of what can happen if we are still in here… and in a slowly shrinking space… now destroying it could destroy the demon king… but I could be wrong… HOWEVER… our luck with how things end… am I wrong to actually think before we break things?... what if we used this to get out and THEN destroy it or the demon king." Kazuma said while everyone gave him shocked looks which made him look back and fourth between the ladies.

"Kazuma…" Darkness said while Kazuma looked confused.

"W-What?" Kazuma said before the three ladies speak up as one.

"That was actually pretty smart." The ladies said which made Kazuma stumble for a moment before he recovered.

"OI, I try and be the serious one here, what about you girls!?, you Aqua spend most of your points in party tricks and can't attack worth crap!, you Darkness are a masochist like no other and can't hit the broadside of a barn and you Megumin can't cast more then once a day because you never point points into your Mana!" Kazuma growled out when he points at all three women.

Darkness just hugged her body and groans when she felt Kazuma's biting words and Kazuma gave her a half lidded look when she enjoyed that verbal lashing.

Aqua teared up and tried to defend her reason for the party tricks.

"B-But they help with making a blast with people back home!" Aqua said while Megumin just puffed out her cheeks and looked away from Kazuma.

"Hmph, a Archwizard like myself should only be in the presence of the all mighty explosion and nothing more!" Megumin said while she weakly raised a hand in a limp fist of defiance and Kazuma sighs when he realized one thing… right now unless he could think of a plan himself… everyone was doomed… on a one way trip to Demon King crap when they were digested.

Though Kazuma did have an idea when he looks up.

"Hey everyone, quick question… when we fell did the Demon King have a dangling thing at the back of his throat?" Kazuma asked which made everyone looked confused.

A minute later outside the Demon King.

He got a nauseous look on his face and wondered what was going on right before he puked up a lot in his stomach which included in undigested Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, Darkness, and pretty much everything in his stomach and groans when he finally stopped puking.

"**O-Oh… what did you do?" **The Demon King said with an ill look on his face while Kazuma, after he managed to get to his feet after the puking, chuckles and tossed the Demon King's jewel and down much to the Demon King's shock while Aqua got to her feet and whined about her being so filthy while Darkness hugged her body and loved the feeling of her body being covered in stomach acid.

"Simple, we had Darkness here throw Aqua at your uvula and had her hold on for dear like for a moment… the rest just happened after that, shocking that she managed to throw her right but considering I helped aim her, it made sense.

"**H-How did you get that jewel?" **the Demon King wondered while his body starts to steam and slowly shrink and Kazuma smirks when he held his right hand with the jewel out.

"Simple!, my steal ability worked on your jewel and it worked from even inside of you." Kazuma said while he laughed when he watched the Demon King shrink more and a moment later… he looked like some kind of mutated monster toad from near the town of beginnings…

The Demon king blinks while everyone else did the same and Kazuma smirks when he looks at Megumin.

"Hey Megumin… think you can use this to power another explosion spell?" Kazuma said while he passed the exhausted Megumin the gem from the Demon King's crown and she looked pepped in no time while the Demon King pales and tried to run while Megumin starts to chant her explosion spell.

Kazuma looks at Aqua and Darkness when he chased the Demon King.

"Block the guy before he can escape!" Kazuma said while Darkness, who got out of her masochistic pleasure snapped back to reality and used her stronger body to move so that she was blocking the door where the Demon King was hopping towards tried to get to another door while the Demon King had various thoughts of his past while Aqua blocked him from running.

One was of him being a low level monster, so low that many laughed at him.

Another was of him being chased into a ruin and after hiding for his life and finding this kind of treasure.

He then remembered his time up to now… him growing day by day with the jewel, him making those who laughed at him pay, him getting many women when he grew in power, him having some children and them going off to live on their own…

Finally there was the flashback of him seeing these four adventurers and starts to tear up since he didn't want to die, at least not to a weak adventurer like Kazuma, a statistically blind freaked up crusader, a whining blue haired woman, and an explosion obsessed girl who was nearly done with her spell.

A moment later, Aqua tackles the Demon King in his smaller form and he fell on his back and Aqua got off his body and repeats ew while she wiped her body off after quickly moving away.

Before the Demon King could get up though, magic symbols appeared around him while he had wide eyes and looked over to see everyone behind Megumin while Aqua and Kazuma was behind Darkness and used her as a shield which excited her a little to be used like this.

A moment later, Megumin completes the spell while she held the Demon King's gem which glows brightly and a moment later… the roof of the Demon King's castle was blown off and the Demon King was instantly vaporized in the explosion that knocked everyone onto their asses, seems the gem had some kind of protection because it shielded Megumin from harm while Kazuma and the others were close enough to be under the same effect.

However the blast was much stronger then what even Megumin expected and the group watched as the Explosion got bigger and bigger and in no time flat the entire room was filled with the explosion spell and when it fades… the room was a complete wreck… the sky was visible to all who was laying on their backs… and everyone got slowly widening eyes when they saw to theirs shock that Megumin's explosion spell was so powerful that it blew part of the moon away as well while Megumin had a heart in her eye that was seen.

"O-Oh my Goddess!, did you see that, my explosion was so strong that it hit the heavens!" Megumin said with joy in her voice while Kazuma had wide eyes of shock and horror when the Moon looked like a crescent shape now and it would stay like that from now on thanks to Megumin's spell… and since the last time Megumin cast the explosion spell in a crisis like this… well… Kazuma cried when he remembered how much trouble he was in last time when a building was destroyed when they protected the town of beginning… how much trouble could he get in with part of the freaking moon destroyed!?

Though Aqua didn't care right now, the Demon King was Dead and she was dancing and using her water spurting fans to make plenty of water was just as happy as can be while Darkness just looked well… she had a bright blush on her face and was hugging her body while muttering some things.

"O-Oh… that level of attack!, I should have taken it head on!" Darkness muttered while Kazuma continues to Cry, Megumin gushes about how good her explosion skill was and Aqua's freedom now that the Demon King was dead.

All in all… for a Konosuba story… this kind of ending was the normality to a finale for these four humans… Misery loves company after all and with these four, it might as well be a massive orgy of despair for one man who just kept crying when he thought he would be killed because of what happened to the moon.

The scene fades to black with Kazuma's cries being heard for miles and that was the starting cries of cheering when everyone realized that the Demon King who caused so many problems was gone… though… they did cause Kazuma's group issues when the moon was blown up but that… is a story for another time. 


End file.
